colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Platinum
Jade Platinum is a highly successful businesswoman, the wife of Auric Platinum and the mother of Emerald, Sapphire and Ruby Platinum. She is known for her fashion, makeup and jewellery lines; later for her fitness, diet and self-help books; later still for her photography and design business - she is a jack-of-all-trades and a business mogul, with a spontaneity that's present in her youngest daughter, Emerald. Character Appearance She is fairly tall (or at least taller than her husband), and is in great shape. She has brown hair, dyed blonde to match her family. She wears a green top, green striped cardigan and green trousers, turned up at the bottom. She also wears green flat shoes, a pearl necklace, and a wedding ring. Personality Jade is bubbly, enthusiastic and fun-loving, even in her older age. She is determined, with a can-do attitude and a positive outlook, and believes that anyone can do anything. She's very supportive of her daughters, but can be a little out of touch, trying to look cool by citing the hottest teen slang... from 2008. Skills and Abilities She is an excellent businesswoman. Very business- and success-oriented, she is a people's person and can thoroughly understand her target audience (unless if they're The Teens™). She recovers quickly from failure and can jump between subjects/mediums with ease. She is also highly physically fit. History Jade Platinum started out as a theater prop designer while working her way through college. She then became a costume designer for plays and theatre productions, later moving on to amateur fashion and makeup design. Working through the ranks, she moved on to professional fashion design and makeup artistry, eventually creating her own line of clothing and makeup - ''The Jade Collection. ''She also went on to design jewellery, opening a small jewellers when her fashion business became strong enough to stand on its own. But she soon became bored, and at the age of 35, she began to write self-help books on self-motivation and self-improvement, and on how to start a business. This became a series of books, ranging from instructional books on cooking and cross-stitching to fitness, aerobics and safe dieting. She also made a series of fitness tapes and had her own talk show for a while, which is how she met her husband, Auric - he was on the show to talk about his business successes. The romance between Jade and Auric blossomed through the banter the two shared when Auric was repeatedly brought onto the show to talk, with Auric joking that he should move onto the set or become Jade's co-star and Jade quipping that Auric should quit being so successful they keep having to bring him back. When Jade's show ended, Auric was brought in as a surprise guest, surprising Jade by popping the question. Jade said yes, and they moved in together. She continued writing books, then designed childrens' and baby clothing after the birth of her first daughter (Ruby), then moving on to painting, designing and illustrating, then having two more daughters (Sapphire, and finally Emerald). She's still an active person, frequently jogging and attending PTA meetings and aerobics classes, but has slowed down a tad. She dotes over her daughters and loves her husband, but is still wild and spontaneous at heart. Trivia *She's a cool mom. *She's not like the other moms, she's a cool mom. Category:Females Category:Platinum Family Category:Normos Category:Civilians